moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleed Red
Russia |side2 = United States |goal1 = Destroy the Statue of Liberty Secure the bridges Destroy Allied forces |goal2 = Protect the city and push back the Soviet invaders |commanders1 = * Soviet General * Unknown Soviet commander |commanders2 = Unknown American commander |forces1 = Standard Russian arsenal including Boris |forces2 = Standard American arsenal |casual1 = Heavy (including Boris) |casual2 = Massive |music = Reaping (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = RP |design2 = RP }} Operation: Bleed Red is the first Soviet Act One campaign mission. Briefing Greetings Comrade, the war we have waited for so long is finally happening! The World Revolution is upon us, and by the end, we will all be comrades and proletariats, united in worldwide brotherhood! We have taken a gamble and sent most of our forces to sea for America - they will strike from both East and West. Our Comrades in Latin America will come in from the south, as well as facilitate our grip when we land and take control. Your recent successes in Academy have landed you an honor and a test - you are to be among the commanders of the first strike on America, the landing on New York City. While the task at hand is not the highest one, it is of extreme importance. Your first task is to obliterate American morale, and to decapitate their hypocritical Statue of Liberty - we will eventually build a true monument there. With that done, due to the fact that the Statue is near the next objectives, it has fallen onto you to lay the groundwork for much of our offensive forces a ways behind, so that they can pass unimpeded into the City and fan out. American outposts guard the bridges into the city, and they need to be taken out. If the Americans blow the bridges, it is on you to repair them, and secure the other side. When our forces start streaming in, join the battle at hand and take out the American forces. This is admittedly a difficult task, but there is little doubt among the Politburo that you can do it. As a sign of this, you will have command of the Hero of the Soviet Union, Boris, when he lands in the city. Objective 1: Destroy the Statue of Liberty. Objective 2: Secure bridges by destroying Allied outposts. Objective 3: Destroy Allied forces. Events Toppling the Lady Liberty Despite the initial losses, Soviet forces were able to establish a foothold in a section of the Hudson river, where a base was set up. Defenses held firm, for the time being, while a lifeline was set for recurring Soviet reinforcements, coming within the hour. The Statue of Liberty, however, was an entirely different story – an amphibious force was stationed at the particular portion of the river, meant for tourism, and all ground access was blocked by firmly entrenched American forces, with reinforcements being marshalled also within the hour. Despite the initial failure, the General persisted on a naval approach to the Statue, particularly where he could set up a force of Dreadnoughts to bombard the monument from a distance. A small force of Typhoon submarines and Seawolves were able to pierce through the defending American amphibious force, particularly its anti-air defenses, allowing the Dreadnoughts to come close enough to destroy it. The Statue of Liberty was reduced to shambles. Clearing the bridges Despite the initial victory, the time wasn't quite ripe yet to advance to victory, as the General noticed two Allied outposts established close to bridges that linked to the Hudson's shores. One, in particular, led to the back of the Soviet base and could be exploited by the American forces, if they decided to counter attack. Thus, the General landed two separate parties of infantry aided by tank divisions to clear these positions and secure the bridges. The Americans attempted to stall the Soviet advance by destroying these two bridges but quick Engineer reinforcement resumed progress. Amongst the attack forces was Boris, an iconic Soviet hero, who helped open most of the way to the Allied positions. Sadly, he was killed in action shortly thereafter. Fall of the Big Apple With the bridges secured, the General was finally granted command of the foothold to conduct the final, major objective of obliterating all American opposition. Still, it was a complicated struggle which, even with armored and aerial support in the form of Kirov airships, the Soviets conquered the city with heavy losses. The General only gained a slight edge with the destruction of stationed American forces meant to stop incoming Soviet reinforcements. Though few, these reinforcements were enough a distraction for the General to breach through the primary American lines and destroy the primary positions in charge of defending the city. The remaining American resistance was mopped up in a matter of hours. Aftermath The occupation of New York marked the first step of the eventual Soviet occupation of the United States. Taking advantage of its fortified nature, Yuri's PsiCorps, which was still loyal to the Soviet Union at the time, established a Psychic Beacon at the ruins of the World Trade Center, one that helped subdue American remnants and even an incoming taskforce meant to scout it prior to an assault on the city. This particular Beacon would also prove of pivotal importance to the Americans under a particular commander. When they returned and captured the device, it finally exposed the Soviet use of psychic technology to the Allied forces and how it theoretically explained the facilitated Soviet invasion of the U.S. Despite this revelation, however, after the destruction of Chicago, New York was eventually reclaimed by the Soviet Union as the American remnants fled to Europe. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 16000 * The number of enemy guards and attacking troops are the least in this difficulty. * No Abrams Tank will appear. Normal * Starting credits: 15000 * Enemy will gain control of the Tech Airfield after the player gained the Soviet base. Mental * Starting credits: 14000 * The player won't receive warning when attempting to cross the east bridge. * The player will be ambushed by enemy infantry squad when crossing each bridge. * Enemy will gain control of the Tech Airfield after the player gained the Soviet base. * The number of enemy guards and attacking troops are the most numerous in this difficulty. Trivia * This mission is a role reversal of Lone Guardian, the first Allied mission in the original Red Alert 2. ** Lone Guardian oversaw the liberation of New York (Despite the Statue of Liberty still being destroyed), while in this mission the Soviet General occupies New York and destroys the Statue. * To justify the new heroes for the Russian subfaction, Boris (the original Soviet hero unit from Yuri's Revenge) is killed off in this mission. zh:血色蔓延 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Soviet missions